Lo más importante
by LaylaRedfox
Summary: Era una noche cálida, sin preocupaciones. No se oía absolutamente nada que los molestara. Solo podían disfrutar del momento. Él la besaba tan cálidamente que ella no podía resistirse a corresponderlo. StiLi. Mal Summary. Lemon. Espero les guste :3


**Lo más importante**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Era una noche cálida, sin preocupaciones.

No se oía absolutamente nada que los molestara. Solo podían disfrutar del momento.

Él la besaba tan cálidamente que ella no podía resistirse a corresponderlo.

Ella debía admitir que Sting era alguien irresistible. Y él también debía admitir que Lisanna tenía lo que más le interesaba en una mujer.

Todo empezó en una fiesta común y corriente que se les había ocurrido de la nada a los maestros de ambos gremios. Tanto hadas y tigres pudieron relacionarse bien. Pero solo fueron estos dos que por cosas del destino tuvieron que conocerse. A Sting lo abandonó Rogue por irse con Yukino a quien sabe dónde. Incluso Lector lo abandonó por querer estar con los demás exceeds. A Lisanna la dejaron sus hermanos por intentar socializar más con los miembros de Saber.

Así, por cosas del destino, se encontraron. Como ya se conocían, y como ya se habían hecho amigos empezaron a charlar tranquilamente, y por alguna razón extraña empezaron a beber. Todo fue así por unas cuantas horas. Pero después terminaron en un cuarto al cual ella no estaba muy segura de ir. Y para calmarla él la besó de repente. De todos modos él ya quería hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sting la recostó en la cama y la siguió besando tranquilamente. La albina tenía un olor que le encantaba que hacía que no quisiera alejarse de ella. Y Lisanna no se quejaba pues desde hace ya tiempo ya le había gustado estar cerca del Dragon Slayer.

Sting, sin previo aviso, mordió el labio inferior de la Strauus menor, quien abrió la boca como respuesta. Él no perdió tiempo e introdujo rápidamente su lengua, por lo cual Lisanna no se quejó en lo absoluto. Pero... el Eucliffe quería más.

—**Lisa...** — logro decir después de separarse de ella —**... Hay... **— empezó a hablar sin dejar de besarla —**... hay que... **— volvió a besarla —**... hacerlo.**

Lisanna se alejó de sus labios inmediatamente, para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

—**P-pero Sting... **— dijo inocentemente.

—**Lisa...** — dijo él ansioso —**... aquí no hay nadie... y conociendo a ambos gremios la fiesta durara hasta mañana.**

—**P-pero...** — ella estaba nerviosa.

Sting no la dejó continuar pues empezó a besarle el cuello, a lo cual ella solo pudo responder con suspiros.

—**Por favor...** — dijo sin separarse de ella.

Lisanna empezó a pensar en las opciones que tenía. Sting era un chico increíble, y por lo que había notado se había vuelto muy dulce. Además, ella tenía que olvidar a cierto Dragon Slayer de fuego quien había comenzado una relación con cierta rubia. Lisa no pensó dos veces, ella era joven todavía, y sabía que no debía desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa.

—**Sting... **— dijo alejándolo para verlo a los ojos. También sonrió —**... está bien... pero no le digas a nadie.**

Sting no pudo evitar sonreír.

—**¡Lisa-chan! **— dijo abalanzándose sobre ella solo para poder besarle el cuello.

Ella empezó a reír. Pero luego no pudo empezar a suspirar cuando Sting le empezó a lamer el cuello.

Este no perdió tiempo y empezó a quitarse la camisa. Hizo lo mismo con Lisanna la cual no estaba muy segura al principio, pero luego se dejó llevar. Él solo siguió y se quitó los pantalones para luego quitarle los shorts a Lisa, quien soltó un gritó medio inocente al quedar en ropa interior. Sting solo puso considerar esta acción algo adorable.

Si perder tiempo se dirigió a los pechos de la chica, los cuales empezó a masajear tranquilamente.

—**Ahh... S-Sting...** — dijo gimiendo.

Al muchacho le pareció irresistible la manera en que gemía su nombre, por lo que en pocos segundo se dedicó a desabrochar su sostén. Cuando lo retiró empezó a morder los pechos de la chica. La cual solo pudo gemir de placer y tocar los pelos de la nuca de su dragón en señal de que no se detuviera.

—**Hmm... Sting... Ahh...**

El Eucliffe tenía las manos libres por lo que se dirigió a las bragas de Lisanna las cuales empezó a retirar, acción que no le pareció nada bien a la maga.

—**E-espera un momento... **— dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

—**P-pero Lisaa...** — dijo con tono inocente.

—**E-es que aún no estoy preparada... para ser...** — no pudo continuar pues Sting la había interrumpido.

—**... ¿Mia? **— dijo haciendo que la chica lo mirara extrañada —**. No pensaras que lo haré así como así. Oh, no señor... debo prepararte antes.**

Eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

Sin previo aviso le quitó por completo las bragas dejándola completamente desnuda. Él instintivamente abrió las piernas de Lisanna, quien quería cerrarlas inmediatamente.

El Dragon Slayer blanco acercó su cara a la intimidad de la chica, la cual estaba emanando un olor que estaba haciendo que pierda la cordura. Y para cuando esta desapareció Sting introdujo su lengua en la intimidad de Lisa.

—**¡Ahhh! ¡S-Sting... Hmm...!**

Ella solo podía gemir y gemir de placer. Sentía como la lengua del dragón la recorría por dentro. Se sentía tan bien, pero ella se estaba aguantando las ganas de gritarlo. Él no paraba, incluso aprovechó el momento para morder unos de sus labios vaginales excitar más a Lisanna. Ella quería gritar lo bien que se sentía.

Sting ya se estaba impacientando, por lo que, sin sacar su lengua de donde estaba, introdujo uno de sus la lado mientras seguía lamiendo su intimidad.

—**Ahh... Sting... s-se...** — quiso decir algo que no se animó a decir.

—**Dilo **— ordenó Sting quien ya se estaba desesperando.

Como Lisanna se quedó callada, Sting introdujo otro de sus dedos en la intimidad de la chica haciéndola gemir.

—**Dilo **— volvió a decir más impaciente que antes.

Ella siguió sin decir nada. Sting perdió la cordura y metió los otros dos dedos que le quedaban. Esta vez, sus acciones fueron correctas.

—**¡Ahhh... Sting...! ¡S-se siente bien! **— gritó haciendo que lo último que tenia de cordura desapareciera.

Sting sonrió con satisfacción, para luego retirar sus dedos de la vagina de Lisa y dedicarse a volver a lamerlo y darle besos, no sin antes darle unas lamidas a sus propios dedos los cuales ya estaban bastante húmedos después de salir de la intimidad de Lisanna.

Esta sintió una corriente eléctrica por su espalda. Ya había llegado el momento. Ella no pudo ni avisar que iba a correrse, y cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde.

Se corrió con exageración, haciendo que un esquicito líquido saliera de entre sus piernas, pero Sting se lo tragó todo.

—**Ahh... Lisa...** — dijo suspirando y relamiéndose los labios —**... sabes muy bien.**

—**N-no digas esas c-cosas **— dijo Lisanna completamente apenada.

Sting, sin perder tiempo se quitó los boxers, dejando a la vista un erecto miembro.

Volvió a abrir las piernas de Lisa, y colocó su miembro sobre la intimidad de esta. Esta acción llenó de placer a ambos magos.

—**Lisa... ¿Quieres que lo haga? ¿Quieres ser mía? **— dijo observándola atentamente.

—**No...** — dijo haciendo que el mago de Saber quedara confundido —**... quiero... que tú... seas mío...**

Lisanna se maldijo a sí misma, pues lo que acababa de decir no tenía sentido. Pero esos pensamientos desaparecieron, cuando, de un solo empujón Sting metió su pene en la intimidad de Layla. Este hizo contacto con una fina pared, la cual derribó sin consideración alguna.

—**¡Ahhh... Sting~! **— dijo dulce e inocentemente — **¡E-esta muy duro!**

Sting se llenó de satisfacción.

Después perdió el control sobre sus caderas las cuales empezaron a moverse por sí solas. Las caderas de ambos chocaban una y otra vez. Las estocada que hacia el dragón eran cada vez más profundas, lo que hacía que Lisanna gritara una y otra vez su nombre.

—**Lisa... yo...** — se detuvo pues no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a decir.

A Lisanna le molestó que no siguiera hablando.

—**Dilo** — ordenó.

Sting baciló, lo pensó un momento hasta que finalmente se decidió.

—**Lisa... yo... yo de verdad te amo **— dijo exaltando a la chica —**. Sí. Lisanna yo te amo **— dijo al ver la expresión de la chica —**. Eres lo más importante para mí y no me quiero alejar nunca de tu lado.**

Lisanna sonrió ante la confesión del Eucliffe. Luego sonrió, tomó su rostro y lo acercó hacia ella, solo para darle un profundo y cálido beso.

—**Yo también te amo... Sting** — dijo separándose de él y juntando las frentes de ambos —**, y no quiero que te separes de mi lado.**

Sting sonrió.

—**Eso nunca** — dijo muy seguro de sus palabras.

—**Ahora **— dijo mirando hacia otro lado levemente sonrojada —**, termina... lo que empezaste.**

Él obedeció y volvió a mover sus caderas, sacando suspiros y gemidos de parte de Lisa.

Después de un rato, ambos, al mismo tiempo, sintieron esa misma corriente eléctrica que Lisanna había sentido hace un rato. Sin previo aviso se corrieron exageradamente, sintiendo la calidez de cada uno mutuamente.

Sting retiró su miembro lentamente de la intimidad de Lisanna. Cuando lo hizo se colocó al lado de ella y cubrió a ambos con las mantas. Él la atrajo hacia sí para tenerla contra su pecho.

—**Te amo Lisa** — dijo cerrando los ojos.

—**Ya también te amo Sting** — dijo cerrando los ojos también.

Después de segundos, se quedaron dormidos.


End file.
